Long Night
by egoofy34
Summary: JJ/Emily femslash .... What happens when two agents can't keep their feelings a secret anymore? Sorry crappy summary.... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.... oneshot....


A/N- Okay so this initially started as a oneshot for my 'secret' series but I couldn't come up with a good enough ending to make it work there…so I just changed it to be a completely separate story… Be WARNED there is some strong language….

A/N2-Oh and I own nothing…..

ENJOY…

Emily had been working at the BAU for six months and with each passing day it was getting harder and harder to ignore her feelings for a certain blonde media liaison

To make matters worse the FBI had started requiring female agents to share a room. Of course they said it was a way to cut spending, rambling off some insanely large amount of money it would save. However, most female agents felt like it was a slap in the face. To them it felt like yet another way for the FBI to state that female agents were inferior to male agents and therefore required the 'buddy system.' For Emily though it presented a whole new set of problems. Sharing a room with JJ was Emily's worst nightmare come true. Having to see JJ every night as they prepared for bed was horrible and the worse part came when JJ took a shower. Knowing that JJ was naked just on the other side of the door was enough to send Emily to an early grave. Emily had taken enough cold showers to last a lifetime and they had only been sharing a room for a month.

This particular night the team was in New Mexico searching for a serial killer who prayed on blonde haired, blue eyed women. It had been a long, grueling six days, made even worse by everyone's silent fear and concern for JJ. They all knew that JJ would not be happy if they coddled her or didn't let her do her job; but that didn't stop them for worrying, after all she was the face of the BAU. She was the one that the public saw, the one that stood there in front of the television camera's and reassured them that they were doing everything that they could. This was the first time since the new 'sharing rooms' memo came out that Emily was glad for the new rule. At least this way she knew that JJ was a safe.

Emily was sitting on her bed looking over the case files when JJ finally walked into the room. She looked exhausted. Emily knew that JJ's job was a lot harder than she let on. She doubted very seriously Hotch even understood what all JJ did in the span of a day. Then when they traveled, her work load was twice as much as everyone else. In addition to keeping the peace with the local officers, controlling the media and offering support for the families of the victims; she was still expected to work with the team, conduct interviews and help with the profile. Emily often wondered why JJ didn't just go ahead and take the profiler classes; she was a natural and had on more than one occasion offered valuable insight into the case.

JJ groaned as she flopped down on her bed, opposite Emily's.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked setting down the case file she was reading.

"Just tired." JJ frowned as she rolled over to look at Emily. "You know sometimes I hate my job."

"Honey I think we have all said that at some point or another." Emily said, not even realizing the tear of endearment had slipped out. Emily knew that JJ was still upset about this afternoon when Gideon had tried to convince Hotch to not let her do the press conference. Gideon's heart was in the right spot and as much as Emily had wanted to agree with him, she knew better than piss JJ off. She may have only been on the team a short while, but something's you just know.

_Flashback…_

_"Excuse me?" JJ replied in a state of shock. Clearly she must have misunderstood him. "Can you repeat that?" _

_"I don't think it's a good idea for you do the press conference." Gideon said again as the rest of the team took a step back. "I think you should let someone else do it."_

_"Do you mind telling me why you suddenly feel like I can't perform my job responsibilities?" JJ asked crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Look at these women JJ, they might as well be you." Gideon defended. _

_"And your point?" JJ hissed. "You think I don't know that?_

_"I just don't think it's a good move to put yourself out there like that." Gideon was starting to sweat under JJ's heated glare. He looked around at the rest of the team; silently begging for someone to agree with him. However, it appeared that they had all turned into spineless cowards. "I'm just trying to protect you." _

"_Did I suddenly lose the ability to take care of myself? Because last time I checked I was one of the best shots in the FBI." _

"_I know you are. Trust me we ALL know that." Gideon said as he took a step back, causing the team to take another step back with him. "Look I just don't think it's a good idea to put yourself out there like that. Who knows what seeing you on the screen will do to this guy." _

"_Okay well what about the families of the victims or the countless blonde haired, blue eyed women who are scared to leave their homes? What about them? Don't you think that seeing me, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, on the screen will give them some sense of hope. Some sense that it is going to be okay." Emily silently groaned as she realized that JJ was right. She knew that nothing would help curb the fears of the public better than to see someone who fit the victimology to a tee, on the screen. Kind of a "I'm not scared of him, so you shouldn't be either" vibe. _

"_She's right Gideon." Emily said; through really all she wanted to do was agree with Gideon. Hell she would have been happy to lock JJ in their hotel room and not let her out until they caught the crazy bastard. Of course that wasn't the only reason she would like to lock JJ in their hotel room, but she was trying to remain focused. Gideon looked at Emily and frowned. He knew that he was beat. _

"_Look Gideon like it or not, JJ is right." Hotch stepped up. "She needs to be the one that does the press conference." _

"_Thank you Hotch, now if you will excuse me I have to prepare a statement." JJ said before turning and walking off; leaving a still scared and worried team behind her. _

"Thank you for standing up for me today." JJ said snapping Emily out of her daydream.

"No problem. You were right." Emily smiled. "You needed to be the one that did the press conference. Which was really good by the way."

"Thank you." JJ smiled and Emily fought the urge to jump across the bed and have her way with her. "It's what I do." JJ smiled again. "I'm going to take a shower." JJ said as she got up off the bed. "Hotch wants us downstairs at 7." Emily groaned. Not at the 7am part but the shower part. Emily wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Before Emily could respond JJ had started unbuttoning her top. Emily caught just a glimpse of JJ's bra before she walked in the bathroom. _Oh for the love of god, Emily groaned to herself. What are you 16? It was a just a bra. No damn it, it was not just a bra; it was JJ's bra. God I'm so screwed Emily mumbled to herself as she felt her body beginning to react to the image that was now burned into her memory. _

"Um… JJ…I'm going to go downstairs and grab a snack from the vending machine. You want anything?" Emily said loud enough for JJ to hear in the bathroom.

"No I'm good thanks though." JJ replied as she turned the water on and stepped side. Emily heard the water turn on and she bolted from the room. Back in the bathroom, JJ stepped in the shower and tried to focus on something other than Emily. However, trying not to think about the brunette was just making it worse. _God it's going to be a long night, JJ thought to herself. _

Emily wondered around the lobby for while and tried to relax but all she could think about was JJ in the shower. Finally deciding that she needed to head back, she made her way back to the room. She walked in just as JJ was coming out of the bathroom. Emily stopped dead in her tracks as JJ was standing before in nothing but a towel. _Could this night get any worse! Emily screamed in her head. _There was JJ standing not four feet in front of her and for all particle purposes she was naked.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot my pajamas." JJ said quickly as she routed through her bag for them.

"That's okay." Emily said hoping JJ didn't hear the noticeable gulp coming from her throat. JJ found her pajama's and turned to make her way back to the bathroom. "JJ wait." The words came out of her mouth before she could even stop them or realize that she was saying them. JJ stopped on a dime and turned around; staring back at Emily. "I… I… oh the hell with it." Emily closed the gap between them in record time and pulled JJ into a kiss. JJ was shocked, that was the last thing she had expected. Once Emily realized that JJ wasn't kissing her back she quickly pulled back and began to panic. "Oh god JJ, I'm so, so sorry. It's just I saw you… and you looked so… and then I…" This time it was Emily who was cut off by JJ's lips. Emily soon found herself pushed up against the dresser as both women battled for dominance. Soon, out of necessity for air, the two broke apart. "God Jennifer you don't know much I have dreamed about this moment." Emily said as she looked into JJ's deep blue eyes.

"Say it again."

"So what again?" Emily asked with confusion.

"My name; say it again." JJ said as she leaned a little harder into Emily, forcing her to sit on the dresser.

"Jennifer." Emily smiled back realizing what JJ had meant. She had called her Jennifer. She had no idea why, but she had.

"I love the way that sounds." JJ smiled as she pulled Emily into another kiss. Emily pulled her legs up and wrapped them around JJ's waist while JJ went to work on the buttons of Emily shirt. Frustrated with the lack of progress JJ decided to just rip the shirt open. "I'll buy you another one." JJ smirked as she began kissing her way down Emily's neck; while her hand's began exploring the newly freed flesh.

"Oh god Jennifer." Emily moaned as she JJ's hand began massaging Emily's breast through her bra. This continued for several minutes and then suddenly it stopped. Emily had a moment of panic as she watched JJ step away from her. _Please god don't let this be some sick twisted joke, Emily thought to herself. _But before she could ask what was wrong, JJ undid her towel and let it fall to the ground. "Oh sweet Jesus!" Emily moaned at the sight of JJ in all her naked glory standing in front of her.

"See something you like?" JJ asked batting her eyelashes.

"No not like, love." Emily replied with hunger in her eyes. "You are breath taking." Emily said as she let her eyes wonder up and down JJ's body. Emily let out a deep purr as she pushed herself off the dresser and lunged at JJ, causing both of them to topple on the bed.

Meanwhile in the room next door Morgan was busy reading the case file on the latest victim, when he heard what sounded like a groan coming from Emily and JJ's room. He turned down the television and listened. That is when he heard JJ moan loudly.

"Oh god please don't stop!"

"Well hot damn, JJ's getting her some." Morgan said aloud to himself; however what he heard next damn near made him fall out of the bed.

"FUCK EMILY!!!" JJ yelled. At first Morgan thought maybe he was hearing things but then when he heard Emily he realized he wasn't.

"God baby you're so hot." Emily groaned loudly through the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Morgan yelled louder then he should have; causing all the sound and movement in the next room to stop. Morgan heard a mumbled 'oh shit' come from Emily. Thinking that they would be completely embarrassed about having been caught or completely pissed off that he was listening; he was shocked when he heard a fist pound the wall.

"Could you please keep it down over there Emily and I are trying to have sex!" JJ said loudly through the wall. Morgan could hear Emily start laughing and then a few minutes later the groaning and moaning began again.

"Oh my god I have to call Garcia." Morgan said as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello my hunk of chocolate love." Garcia said as she answered her phone. "What can I do you for this fine evening? Work or pleasure?" Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure." Morgan teased.

"Oh be still me beating heart."

"Baby girl, you are not going to believe what is going on in the room next to me."

"Well lets see, in the room next to you is JJ and Emily; so what a cat fight? Pillow fight? Mud wrestling?" Garcia teased.

"Oh they are wrestling alright." Morgan laughed as he held up the phone to the wall. Right on cue the groaning got louder, this time from Emily.

"GOD JENNIFER!! OH MY…FUCK!!!!!" Emily screamed through the wall.

Morgan waited a second for Garcia to process the information and then put he phone back to his ear.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear that? People three counties over heard that. Are you seriously telling me that Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau are having sex? Right now?"

"Yep! Hot and wild sex too I might add."

"HOLY CRAP!" Garcia yelled into the phone. "This is huge!"

"Tell me about it. I didn't even know they were lesbians. I mean did you?"

"Well I knew JJ was but not Emily. Though to be honest, I mean does it come as a surprise to you. Have you seen the way Emily dresses?"

"Okay Emily I can see but not JJ. I would have never guessed JJ was."

"Yeah well Ms. Jareau is not as prim and proper as you might think."

"I figured that out when she slammed her fist into the wall and told me to be quiet that her and Emily were trying to have sex." Morgan and Garcia laughed. They continued to talk on the phone for several more hours, seeing how Morgan was going to be getting any sleep anytime soon; what with all the moaning and screaming coming from the room next to him.

Several hours later Emily laid down beside an exhausted JJ. It had been a long time since she had had sex and an even longer time since she had had sex like that.

"Oh my god JJ that was amazing." Emily sighed in complete satisfaction.

"I would have to agree." JJ replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sore in some rather unusual places tomorrow." JJ teased.

"I think you're right." Emily replied. _Who know JJ would be so wild in bed, Emily thought to herself._ "I have to admit that this is way better than the cold shower I thought I was going to have to take." Emily laughed.

"Been taking a lot of those too, have you?" JJ smiled.

"You too?" JJ nodded. "We're idiots aren't we?" JJ laughed as she snuggled up against Emily, laying her head on her chest. "I think I might have to get my gaydar checked because I was sure you were straight."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that anymore, because you aren't going to be needing it anytime soon. Like it or not you are suck with me." JJ whispered as she kissed Emily's chest.

"You don't know how wonderful that sounds." Emily smiled as she kissed the top of JJ's head.

"Though it does explain why you didn't hit on me, I have to admit I was starting to think I just wasn't your type."

"Wait; so you knew that I was gay?"

"Honey a blind man would know that you are gay." JJ teased. Emily thought about defending herself but then decided that JJ was probably right.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Emily short of coming up to you and kissing you I couldn't have made it more obvious if I tried. Taking off my shirt before I walked into the bathroom, leaving that one extra button at the top of the shirt…"

"Oh about that, that so needs to stop." Emily teased.

"Jealous much?" JJ teased right back.

"I think I've more than proven my worth tonight." Emily smiled as JJ cuddled a little closer.

"Ah honey you more than proved your worth." JJ smiled. "Well I guess now that Morgan knows, Garcia knows; so you think we should tell the rest of them."

"Might as well, it's not like Garcia can keep a secret." Emily laughed. "Plus I hate to break this to you but I'm pretty sure everyone on this floor heard what just happened. " Emily teased before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning JJ and Emily walked out of their room just as Morgan walked out of his.

"Morning ladies." Morgan smiled widely at them. "Anything interesting happen last night?" Morgan teased.

"So tell me Morgan were you jealous or turned on last night?" JJ asked as she looped her arm around his.

"Would you get really pissed if I said turned on?" Morgan asked as he continued to walk down the hallway arm in arm with JJ. Emily, who was a few steps behind them, just laughed and shook her head.

"Turned on by what?" Reid asked as he came out of his room drinking a cup of coffee.

"The wild and passionate sex JJ and I had last night." Emily said without missing a beat. The coffee that Reid had just taken a drink of came flying back out of his mouth. The three never stopped walking leaving a stunned and confused Reid standing by his door.

"Everything okay Reid?" Hotch asked a few minutes later as he and Gideon walked up to him.

"I'm not sure."

"Care to explain?" Gideon asked as he looked at Reid with confusion.

"I think Emily just said that her and JJ had sex last night."

"Oh that. The whole damn floor heard them last night." Hotch said as he walked away.

"Who knew they would be such screamers." Gideon smirked, as they once again left and stunned and confused Reid standing in the hallway.

A/N- Okay so I know that it's a little out of character for Hotch and Gideon but oh well…. So what did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW…..


End file.
